


Souvenir

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Nationverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Sentimientos que son difíciles de manejar (Versión en Español)
Relationships: Netherlands/Taiwan (Hetalia)





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que haya algún reclamo. Para este AU, ambos tienen la apariencia de jóvenes. Se podría decir que ella luciría como una joven de 15 o 16 años, mientras que él ronda los 18.

Taiwán se adelantó mientras Holanda le seguía el paso a duras penas, bostezando aun y sintiéndose mareado. La tarde anterior había regresado de un viaje de negocios y no había tenido tiempo de descansar. Ahora estaban en camino a buscar aquella ave azul que ella cuidaba. Sin embargo conforme iban avanzando, a él ya no le preocupaba el cansancio, sino el remordimiento de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

Al volver a la isla, Taiwán fue a recibirlo de buena gana y por su propia voluntad, pero él estaba agotado y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Así que cuando ella comenzó a contarle tantas cosas a la vez y a reprocharle su tardanza, él no tuvo ningún tacto al momento de responderle.

“Sabes muy bien que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo” dijo, con hartazgo, mirándola como si se tratara de un ser insignificante.

La chica se quedó callada, desvió la mirada y se mordió por dentro para no llorar.

“Mejor no hubieras regresado” murmuró y lo dejó solo.

Esa noche, Taiwán se retiró temprano, sin dirigirle la palabra. Esas palabras dolieron. Dolieron aún más que cuando se las dijeron la primera vez, pero en aquellos años no les importaba, bastaba con ignorarse. Ahora era distinto, las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado. Holanda sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar la cara de decepción de ella y como su sonrisa desaparecía, pero no se sentía preparado para enfrentarla, sabía que ella no lo escucharía.

A la mañana siguiente, Taiwán se escandalizó al darse cuenta de que aquella ave se había ido volando y ya no regresaba a pesar de tener una pata herida. Holanda le ofreció ayuda para buscarla. Taiwán vaciló por un instante, pero terminó aceptando sin darle mucha importancia, quería demostrarle que también le daba igual lo que hiciera.

En cuanto se pusieron en marcha, ella decidió adelantarse para no tener que verlo y tal vez guiarlo por los peores caminos, esperando a propósito que se cayera. Él la observaba, sin decirle una palabra. Parte de su cansancio también se debía a lo mucho que había estado pensando por qué había actuado de esa manera y en cómo disculparse, pero sentía que sus palabras no bastarían.

Estuvieron toda la mañana buscando y recorriendo cada posible lugar, sin éxito. Caminaron en silencio por un rato más, hasta que llegaron a un punto muy adentro del bosque. Entonces decidieron descansar. Taiwán se veía frustrada, aunque resignada, como si ya supiera que no volvería a ver a esa ave. Holanda quiso darle algunas palabras de consuelo, pero no se le ocurrió nada apropiado.

“Tengo hambre, creo que comeré cerca del río, además necesito lavarme las manos” dijo ella, tomando su ración de comida.

“Espera, es peligroso que vayas sola”

“Puedo hacerlo sin ayuda. Además eres muy lento, me estorbarías” replicó ella en voz baja, sin siquiera mirarlo.

No la detuvo, la dejó marcharse y él se refugió del sol a la sombra de un árbol, sintiéndose todavía más desdichado. Para ser honesto, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde el primer día que partió, obviamente aquellas palabras eran una mentira. De un tiempo a la fecha, había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, era algo que ni siquiera pudo prever ni evitar. Taiwán era una adolescente en apariencia, de complexión menuda y delicada, con largo cabello castaño, piel morena y hermosos ojos marrones, y a pesar de su carácter impetuoso y desafiante, lo había cautivado por completo.

Lo que tenían ellos se sentía diferente a la relación que tenía con las demás naciones. Ella era la única que había sido capaz de acercarse, pues no le temía y podía mirarlo a los ojos. Si tan solo él pudiera ser sincero y decirle todo lo que ocultaba su corazón, pensó, mientras observaba el collar que había adquirido para ella en ese viaje. Suspiró y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y los apacibles sonidos del bosque, evocando la sonrisa de ese dulce rostro y por fin, se quedó dormido.

Taiwán no se alejó mucho, quería esconderse de él. Después de haber pasado gran parte de la mañana como si nada, se sintió todavía más herida al comprobar que de verdad a él no le importaba. Entonces cuando fue momento de descansar, sin querer comenzó a sollozar y por eso no había podido verlo a la cara. Odiaba sentirse ese modo. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados hacía él en ese momento que le era difícil decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que de verdad sentía. Ahora con lo que le había dicho era evidente que no era mutuo.

Después de desahogarse lo suficiente, Taiwán decidió regresar. Estaba por decirle que volvieran, pero lo encontró profundamente dormido, rendido por el viaje, el trabajo y esa caminata al bosque. En ese momento se le ocurrió jugarle una broma pesada. Tomó algunos insectos y decidió ponérselos en el rostro. Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que lo haría pagar por toda esa congoja. Todo iba bien, estaba muy decidida a hacerlo sufrir, pero cuando se acercó a él y lo contempló, ya no tuvo ganas de molestarlo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y lo observó con cuidado, analizando cada detalle de él. Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar que a pesar de tener cientos de años, él aún lucía y actuaba como un muchacho. Notó que estaba más delgado y ojeroso, y se preocupó al pensar que tal vez había pasado hambre. Le apartó una hoja del cabello y lo acarició suavemente, pese a que lo llevaba peinado como si fueran picos se sentía suave, le llamaba la atención su color tan claro cuando el sol lo iluminaba. La cicatriz en la frente le daba un aire intimidante, pero la expresión que tenía al dormir era serena. Tenía la piel más oscura que la primera vez que lo vio y lucía un poco quemada por el sol, incluso sus manos estaban rasposas por todo el trabajo pesado. 

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no lo odiaba ni un poco, ni aunque tratara de convencerse de lo contrario. Y cuando vio sus labios, por su mente cruzó una idea que la aterrorizó, pero sabía que si no se atrevía tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad. Se acercó a él despacio, como si una fuerza la atrajera y tragó saliva sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Contuvo el aliento y por fin lo besó. No fue algo apasionado, simplemente tocó sus labios con los suyos esperando poder confesarse aunque él no lo notara. 

Sin embargo, él ya no estaba dormido. Al principio durmió unos pocos minutos, pero cuando la sintió acercándose, no quiso moverse, supuso que ella estaba tramando algo y lo que fuera estaba dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de que se desquitara. Pero eso no pasó, sino que se quedó cerca de él y tuvo que fingir que seguía durmiendo para no asustarla, y a continuación pasó lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. En ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo, solo pudo sentir el cálido y suave tacto de esos dulces labios y el olor de la hierba mezclado con su aroma. Entonces, abrió los ojos y la tomó por las muñecas para que no corriera, mientras ella intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame! Me estás lastimando, tonto" gritó.

"Entonces ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó con el tono de voz más suave que pudo.

"Lo siento, lo siento... no sé por qué lo hice…" sollozó, asustada. Arrepentida por primera vez de sus impulsos.

Holanda la miró y después la jaló hacía sí rodeándola con sus brazos. Taiwán trató de separarse, golpeando su pecho con los puños, pero al darse cuenta de que él no trataba de hacerle daño sino de abrazarla, poco a poco se tranquilizó. Era un abrazo tan torpe, propio de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir afecto y mucho menos a darlo. Pudo escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y percibir su inquietud. Estuvieron así por un momento que se sintió eterno. Ni siquiera él mismo pudo explicarse esa reacción, simplemente quiso hacerlo, quiso tenerla cerca aunque fuera un instante.

“Perdóname por lo que te dije ayer… en realidad te extrañé mucho, desde el mismo momento en que me fui. Estabas en mis pensamientos día y noche… Y no supe cómo decírtelo…” Murmuró.

Taiwán se quedó en silencio. Todavía no era capaz de moverse, pero de pronto comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, mientras él dejaba hablar a su corazón, contándole su desesperación por entender ese anhelo de estar a su lado. Y como ella, él también derramaba sus lágrimas.

Luego de unos segundos, él la soltó despacio, esperando que huyera, pero ella no lo hizo. En su lugar se quedó ahí, arrodillada delante de él, mirándolo. Luego rodeó su rostro con las manos y le enjugó las lágrimas, volvió a acercarse lentamente y lo besó de nuevo. Él le correspondió con más confianza, pero aún con esa ternura tosca disfrazada de timidez. No había pasión en ese beso, sino amor sincero. Al terminar, ambos volvieron a abrazarse.

No importó cuanto tiempo les tomó volver a encontrarse, el recuerdo de aquella tarde se quedó inamovible para siempre en sus memorias. 


End file.
